Push
by XxAnonymousShadowxX
Summary: After the death of Lydia, Edgar is in complete despair. She was the love of his life. When a new member of the carnival reaches out to help him, he continuously pushes her away. He's stubborn, but so is she. Lydia/Edgar/OC


**I don't own Heroes. I only own my plot and Abbie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edgar's POV<strong>

She was gone. I couldn't believe it. I had never truly told her how I felt about her. My chance had slipped through my fingers like grains of sand.

I loved her; I loved her more than I'd ever loved anything. She was my ray of light in a life that was otherwise pitch black. She was the only reason I had for waking up every morning. I lived for her. Now what did I have to live for? I had nothing. That was my life now.

I remembered when we had first met. I had come to America from Britain hoping to find more acceptance for people with powers like mine, but that was not the case. Instead, I found that America had even worse prejudices. I had been homeless, hungry and, worst of all, I had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Then, Samuel found me.

I was sleeping on a hard bench in the middle of an empty park. It was very early in the morning, and I had gotten no sleep so far. The police had forced me out of my earlier sleeping arrangements in yet another park.

"This does not seem like a very comfortable place to sleep, brother," a voice said, startling me out of my drowsy state.

"Here to kick me out?" I grumbled, sitting up and pulling my jacket around myself tighter.

"No, my friend; I'm here to lead you to a safe haven for people like us," the mysterious man said.

"People like us?" I asked.

He smirked and lifted his hand. With that simple motion, the earth below my feet began to tremble and pull apart. He lowered his hand, and the shaking stopped as he said, "People with powers."

"There are more of us?" I asked. I had always thought that I was alone.

"Yes, there are many of us, and we are a family," Samuel had said. It had sounded so safe and promising. How could I have resisted?

My first impression of Samuel had been that I needed to be wary of him. He had a dark appearance and air about him. I should have trusted my instincts, but I'd allowed him to charm me with his words.

We went to the carnival, and I'd seen Lydia walking to her trailer. She had looked like a goddess: soft and beautiful, yet fierce and strong. Her golden hair flowed behind her like a supernatural force had given it the power to float. Her face was innocent and mysterious, and it radiated light that could counter the brightest of stars. She was as graceful as a ballerina and seemed to glide without touching the ground. I never got to tell her any of this.

When I learned that she was gone, it felt like I'd been shot instead of her. I wished that it had been me. She deserved to be here so much more than I did. I had murdered dozens under Samuel's order. I hated it, but that doesn't change that I did it. Lydia always stood up for what she believed in, even if that meant standing against Samuel. She was so much stronger than I will ever be. I don't even deserve to be here anymore. The world would be a better place if I wasn't here anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

I felt a tinge of sympathy on the edges of my mind. Was that me? I must have been feeling sorry for myself. It was pathetic.

The feeling grew stronger, and a figure appeared at the entrance of the alleyway. I stayed completely still, waiting to see if it was just a curious passerby who would eventually move along. When the person began to walk down the alleyway, I shifted to sit on my heels.

As he neared me, I sprang up and started to run. "Sister, wait!" the person called. It was a man.

I stopped abruptly when I reached a dead-end and cursed under my breath. The man approached me, and I backed into the wall, even though I didn't sense any negative emotions. He was older with brown hair and... Was that eyeliner? "I do not wish to harm you, friend," he said.

"Then what do you want?" I demanded.

"Is this where you live?" he asked, apparently avoiding my question.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. Now what do you want?" I snapped. Amusement flooded through me, and my glare intensified. Jerk.

"Straight to the point, I see. I can offer you a safe haven, a home, and a family," he told me.

I paused in shock before asking, "Where?"

"It is a carnival full of people like us."

"People like us?"

"Yes; people with special powers."

"I don't have any special powers. I'm completely normal."

"You feel what others are feeling. It will be a great gift if you can learn how to control it. No one will ever be able to deceive you."

"You'll help me?"

"But of course. Family helps each other."

"What's your name?"

"Samuel."

I stepped forward and said, "I'm Abbie, and I would like to see this so-called safe haven."

"Very good," Samuel said. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! I welcome constructive criticism to make my writing better.<strong>


End file.
